


Дождь

by Yozhik



Category: Dexter Series - All Media Types, Tanya Grotter series
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Дождь

Она понемногу привыкает к тишине во всех её проявлениях. К той, что можно услышать за звуками правильно подобранной музыки; к той, которая всё ещё окружает её, стоит ей войти в людное место; к той, которой встречает её пустой дом. Фрэнк был прав. Он ошибался во многом другом, но в том, что касается тишины и спокойствия, он знал толк.  
И сейчас, в пятницу вечером, в шумном баре Дебора Морган наслаждается тишиной. Она перелистывает страницы случайно найденной у брата книги и не замечает ничего вокруг. И даже прыщавый студент, громко шепчущий своему приятелю "Смотри, это та самая...", сегодня не получит по морде.  
"Отправляешься полюбоваться каким-нибудь зрелищем - и вдруг полил дождь", - читает она, и вспоминает как под шум дождя за окном говорила человеку, которого уже давно нет в живых, "Только попробуй сказать, что это серьёзно", и как потом бежала на работу, забыв зонт. Вспоминает спокойно, без боли, без страха, без отчаяния. Она давно хотела этому научиться.

Лена Свеколт понемногу привыкает воспринимать людей не только как безликое целое. В который уже раз пытается начать жизнь с чистого листа и "как все". Да вот только не выходит, и срываются с губ заклинания, и проскальзывают такие естественные и простые мысли: "Да что они понимают-то..." и "Я-то всё равно не такая..."  
А сейчас она сидит, одна среди толпы, вроде хрупкая и беззащитная, но подойди - наколешься, иголки наготове. Она листает первую попавшуюся дома под руку книгу и думает, о чём бы могла написать она сама.  
"Мои записки не предназначены для чужих глаз, и потому я буду писать обо всём, что в голову придёт, даже о странном и неприятном", - читает она и улыбается, и думает, что это ей подходит.

Две женщины встречаются взглядами, подняв глаза от книги, и обмениваются мягкими, понимающими улыбками.


End file.
